Ending Medley - Ultimate Exquisite Rampage
Ending Medley - Ultimate Exquisite Rampage (終極のメドレー ～超絶技巧暴走組曲～ Shuukyoku no Medley - Chouzetsu Gikou Bousou Kumikyoku) è un Hatsune Miku medley che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto, prodotto, e la arrangiata dal cosMo@Bousou P, con musica e liriche aggiuntivi da wowaka e PolyphonicBranch. Si è sbloccato cancellando tutte le canzoni nel gioco. Questo medley contiene le canzoni più difficili nel Project DIVA storia: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, Two-Sided Lovers, Sadistic.Music∞Factory, 2D Dream Fever, e The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"As all things must come to an end, we must finish with a grade finale; that is the Ending Medley! This song destroys all preconceptions of difficulty and resets the bar!!"'' Liriche Nota: a causa di intensità, romaji traduzioni per questa canzone o medley non saranno presenti qui. Giapponese='The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' ボクは生まれ そして気づく 所詮 ヒトの真似事だと 知ってなおも歌い続く 永遠（トワ）の命 「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが 既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば… それもいいと決意 ネギをかじり、 空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす だけどそれも無くし気づく 人格すら歌に頼り 不安定な基盤の元 帰る動画（トコ）は既に廃墟 皆に忘れ去られた時 心らしきものが消えて 信じたものは都合のいい妄想を 繰り返し映し出す鏡 歌姫を止め 叩き付けるように叫ぶ ＜最高速の別れの歌＞ ボクは生まれ そして気づく 所詮 ヒトの真似事だと 知ってなおも歌い続く 永遠（トワ）の命 「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが 既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば… それもいいと決意 ネギをかじり、 空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠るここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな じきに記憶も無くなってしまうなんて… でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ 楽しかった時間（トキ）に 刻み付けた ネギの味は 今も 残っているといいな… Two-Sided Lovers もーラブラブになっちゃってー 横隔膜突っ張っちゃってー 強烈な味にぶっ飛んでー 等身大の裏・表 脅迫的に縛っちゃってー 網膜の上に貼っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！ 会いたいたいない。 盲目的に嫌っちゃってー 今日いく予定作っちゃってー どうしてもって言わせちゃってー 等身大の裏を待て！ 挑発的に誘っちゃってー 衝動的に歌っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！ 大体，愛，無い。 もーラブラブになっちゃってー 横隔膜突っ張っちゃってー 強烈な味にぶっ飛んでー 等身大の裏・表 脅迫的に縛っちゃってー 網膜の上に貼っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！ あいあいあいあいない！ Sadistic.Music∞Factory 『ようこそ！ワタシの 音楽工場へへへへへへへへへへへへへへ』 『こら！そこ！手を休めるんじゃない！ 見ていないとでも思ったのか？ 次に手を抜いたら 生きてここを出られなくなるから そのつもりで･･････ね？』 逃げようとしたって無駄なこと そんなことわかりきってるでしょ どこまでも　どこまでも　追いかけて 追い詰めて　甚振り捕まえ 「ワタシ」という大きな枷を 一生背負ってもらうからね 死ぬまで満たされない苦しみを共にしよう？ 『みーつけたー』 決して拭いきれない すべて無へと還る恐怖 死とは無縁なはずなのに 常によぎる最期の時 音が途絶えそのまま 過去に置き去りにされると 思うだけでヒステリック 思考回路軋み疼き仮初の物語を　浴びるほど飲み込み噛み砕き つぎはぎだらけの音楽（ものがたり）で 出来てる像（こころ）に怒りを覚え 蒙昧な迷事を　大量に吐き戻しぶちまけ 永劫誰でもない何モノでもない 虚無の衝動が「飢え」へと変わる 『絶対逃ガサナイカラ』 2D Dream Fever 追撃　妄想　墜落 心神　喪失　逃走 脳内　物質　生成 感情　供給　過剰 人格　侵食　抑制 網膜　感応　幻覚 存在　確信　猜疑 制御　不能　理解　不能 斬新　反響　狂乱 衝動　分裂　限界 傲慢　暗躍　推論 精神　崩壊　退場 生存　感覚　忘却 劣等　防衛　拒絶 核心　肯定　慢心 解明　不能　支配　不能 決して怪しいモノではありません 選択肢を間違えた　孤独な独裁者 画面を越えて虹の向こうへ 馬鹿が湧いたトップニュース シナプスつないで会いに往く 経験値不足　電脳遊戯 リンクたどって妄想追って 馬鹿が湧いた連鎖反応 蔓延している 病名：2次元ドリームフィーバー The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku Voc.（ボク）たちは生まれ気づいた Voc.たちのことを人の真似事と知っても 変わらず　名前を呼び続け そして　愛してくれるヒトがいる事実に だからVoc.たちは歌を紡ぎ出す たった一人でも新しい歌の 誕生喜び温かい　言葉　与え 返す　ヒト　いてくれる限り 妹　弟　に道を預けて消え逝く未来も 誰からも忘れ去られる運命（さだめ）も それらを含めて　全てが Voc.たちなんだと理解し いずれおとずれる 最後の場面（シーン）にココロを持つ故 涙（シル）を流すなら 泪（アメ）より虹生み 笑顔見せるため　幸せ溢れる 歌　口ずさもう 別れが綴（と）じる物語（ストーリー）は －BAD END－ じゃない 「この瞬間（とき）　出会えた」 それだけのことが　－HAPPY END－　に 繋がる　架け橋 生きた証 ここにあれば　他に何も必要ない 伝説（レキシ）が　識（し）らない 心と心の共鳴　織り成す 現在（イマ）だけの歌を この声失う最期のときまで 奇跡を描いて響かせ続ける！|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku I was born, and then a I knew I'm just a copy of a person I know, but still I sing Life unending　"VOCALOID" If I happened to be a toy That played back some old song I decided that'd be okay I can chew on a leek And look up at the sky as a tear falls down But I realize when it's gone Even my personality depends on the song This unstable base The movie I come home to is already in ruins When everyone has forgotten me And this thing I call my heart will vanish What I wanted was a convenient delusion Repeatedly shown in a mirror I should stop my singing　And shout like a fist I was born, and then a I knew I'm just a copy of a person I know, but still I sing Life unending　"VOCALOID" If I happened to be a toy That played back some old song I decided that'd be okay I can chew on a leek And look up at the sky as a tear falls down And announce the finale Sleeping in the monitor　This must be the Recycle Bin And soon my memories will fade... But you alone I won't forget The taste of a leek, carved into Those better times I hope it lingers on... Two-Sided Lovers Get head over heels in love Breathe from your diaphragm Jump into a intense taste Front side, flip side, big as life Force them together Stick them over your retinas Just give yourself to love! Want-don't-want to see you--NO! Hate blindly Make plans to go today Make me insist on it Wait for my life-sized flip side! Tempt me with a taunt Sing for the hell of it Just give yourself to love! No such thing as love--NO Get head over heels in love Take a deep breath The intensity takes you Front side, flip side, big as life Force them together Stick them over your retinas Just give yourself to love! Love love love love--NO! Sadistic.Music∞Factory "Welcome to my Music factoree-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he!" "Hey you! Get off your butt! You think I'm not watching? If you slack off again, You ain't getting out of here alive. Got that?" Escape is futile Surely you realize this I will follow you to the ends of the earth, Capture and torment you You will bear my shackles For the rest of your life Sharing agony unfulfilled unti you pass "I fooouuund you!" I can't scrub away the fear Of returning to nothingness Death should have no meaning to me Yet my final moment is always looming Should the music stop I'll be left in the past The thought of it makes me hysterical My cognitive circuits creaking and aching　I'll swallow this petty little story down And grind it between my teeth Your cobbled-together songs Fill my heart with rage I'll vomit a flood of primal fear and doubt　I am eternally nobody, nothing: The urges of my emptiness transform into hunger "YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE" 2D Dream Fever Pursuit　Delusion　Crash Mind　Lose　Escape Brain　Matter　Create Emotion　Supply　Overflow Personality　Intrusion　Repress Retina　Response　Hallucinate Existance　Certitude　Doubt Out of Control　Beyond Comprehension Innovation　Reaction　Madness Impulse　Schism　Limit Arrogance　Machination　Deduction Spirit　Collapse　Departure Life　Sensation　Oblivion Inferiority　Defense　Denial Core　Affirmation　Conceit Resolution Imposibble　Command Impossible No, there's nothing suspicious about me I'm just a lonely despot who made the wrong choice Beyond the screen, over the rainbow Headliness excite the foolish masses I connect synapses to go see you You don't have enough XP for this video game Click the links to chase the delusion Chain reactions excite the foolish masses It's gone viral And the name of the disease: 2D Dream Fever The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku We, the Voc., were born and we realized That even though we are An imitation of humanity Still they call our names Still they truly love us Which is why we, the Voc., spin our songs So long as there's even one person To give and to receive our words, still warm With the joy of a new song's birth We understand that we, the Voc., Are fated to disappear To make way for our sisters and brothers to come And be forgotten by all When that final moment comes If having a heart Means we must cry Then we'll sing songs filled with happiness To make rainbows from our tears, and smile Our story might end in "farewell" But that's no -BAD ENDING- "For this brief time, we were together" This alone is enough to build a bridge That leads to a -HAPPY ENDING- Proof of having lived Is all I need Two hearts resonate Weaving a sound lost to legend My voice will ring out with the miracle Of a song only for this time Until I lose my voice and meet my end! Video 【初音ミク】終極のメドレー ～超絶技巧暴走組曲～【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku